yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaitlyn Minamori
"I deal with my personal problems the same way I study for tests!... I don't." 'First Name' Kaitlyn 'Last Name' Minamori 'IMVU Name' Impresssed 'Nicknames' None. 'Age' 20 years old. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 103lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Kaitlyn is shown to be very immature and always happy. She is a very bubbly girl who finds the bright side to everything. Kaitlyn always have a sweet smile and finds the good in everyone, although she goes have a split personality. She is also known to be oblivious and clumsy, but she somehow finds a way to end it cutely. When she fights she is a whole new girl. During a fight she prefers to think things through before charging head-first into a battle. Kaitlyn is shown to be a very protective person in battle, & is also very vocal when it comes to situations. She only battles when necessary and feels fighting for no abslotue good reason is ridiculous. 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' D2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Waitress. (Looking for better jobs) 'Fighting Style' Karate, Jujitsu, Taekwondo, Brazlilian Jiu jistu, Krav Maga & She's still learning more. *'Skilled Marksman': Kaitlyn is a skilled shot with her rifle and has shown to be able to take out two Gunmen alone and without being injured. She is also shown to be able to hit weak spots on Gunmen even in the middle of a fight. *'Peak Human Agility': The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individu al with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Accuracy': Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple targets. *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''User can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. 'Weapon of Choice' Her knowlegde of battle. 'Allies/Enemies' If you're civil with her, she will be civil with you. 'Background' Kaitlyn grew up in a small town, she was an only child with many friends and she had a normal family life like any little girl would love. Kaitlyn looked up to her dad, he was a very strong and powerful strict sergeant/commander for the army and he had many bages and was known to be one of the best. He was always a happy man as awell and always told Kaitlyn to 'never look on the bad side of things because there's always a brightside.' Then after he said that he'd smile really big along with her big stupid smile as well. He was at work from all morning to night but he did have days off for his little girl and his wife, who was also in the army but as a nurse. When Kaitlyn turned 13 her father sent her off to boot camp, willingly, she wanted to go herself. She came back from boot camp with many skills and new abilities, her father couldn't have been anymore more proud. When he went to work he took her with him and let her join in the obstacles along with his men in training, and she beat 18-40 year old men in the obstacles, who were almost doubled her size in height an strength. She knew exactly what she wanted, and how she wanted it. She was going to grow up and be exactly what her father was, a leader. She trained and trained a long with her father as she grew up, she went to school of course but it was a very strict school for army kids, many hated it but not Kaitlyn, she loved everything about it. She loved all the guns, and the weaponry, she loved the techniques and most of all she loved working with her father. They had a very strong bond, he would take her almost everywhere and teach her everything she knew. Everything was all perfect and dandy until her father was forced to be sent off to war, Kaitlyn was not worried one bit, she knew her father would be alright, he always was. Her mother on the other hand was a nervous wreck, obviously she knew something that Kaitlyn didn't and refused to tell her. Kaitlyn got a job at her father's army base and even became Jounior commander while he was away. They would recieve his letters almost everyday saying how much he missed everyone and how everything is ok, except one week he stopped sending the letters, Kaitlyn was still not nervous knowing that maybe he was too busy and she could understand that. While Kaitlyn was cleaning out her father's favorite rifle the doorbell rang along with a knock on the door. Her mother went to get the door and all Kaitlyn would hear is her mother crying, and calling out for her. "Kaitlyn! Y-You're father!" She would hear, happily Kaitlyn would put away his rifle and run up the stairs expecting her mother's tears of happiness to be ontop of her father's shoulder, Excited to tell her father her new placement in his army base she was who men dressed in uniform with their hats off. "I'm very sorry ma'am, he was a very brave man and we are honored to be of his assistance." Kaitlyn would stand there in disbelif, the men said their goodbyes and their sorrys and went along with their day. Since that day Kaitlyn had never cried so much in her life, I could almost swear to you that she cried out all the tears she had inside of her. Since then she's never cried again, always keeping a stupid smile, hiding behin it forever. Although her father's death did not stop her in any way. She continued to carry on her dream of becoming a commander for the army and did as she promised. She may be 16 years old but she has more experience and balls than a 44 year old drill sergeant with 25 years of experience in the military, and nobody messed with her. Nobody. After her mother passed she refused to go to a foster home so she decided to ran away to live a new life and lived off her own wits by changing her hair color mulitple times and getting contacts to change her appearance. When she turned 20 she decided to go to congress to change her name and keep her blonde hair and her natural brown eyes. Finally on her own with no one to bother her anymore. ' Statbook/Rap Sheet''' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC